


Letters From The Champion

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: At the tail end of the mage templar war, the Champion of Kirkwall resides with the Inquisition, helping them to defeat Corypheus. In the midst of this chaos the Champion takes some time to write to all the friends, family, and lovers they've left behind somewhere safer. A collection of letters from various versions of Hawke, currently taking requests!





	1. Dear Aveline

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit requests!

Aveline,

I'm truly sorry for what happened in Kirkwall. Like always I was probably responsible. I mean, that one time when the nugs got loose in the guard's barracks, that wasn't me, but the rest of the stuff that happened was probably me. 

Anyway,

If there's any justice in the world you'll have gotten another job doing what you love: keeping assholes like me out of trouble. I can almost hear you now "Hawke, I didn't enjoy keeping you out of trouble I just felt obliged to". Well don't think I believe that for a minute, I've seen how you laugh at my antics when you think I'm looking away. I've also seen how some of them have made you sigh and grimace. I hope you have less headaches from me these days. I'm trying to stay out of trouble, trying to follow your example and be a Champion worthy of her people. I don't think I ever told you how much I admire you. You really are an incredible woman, Aveline. I'm sorry for all the things I did that added to your workload.

I hope you're doing well. I'm doing...the best that I can. 

I'll make you proud,

Hawke


	2. Dear Isabela

Look you,

I'd say "I hope this letter finds you well" but honestly I just hope this letter finds you period. 

You didn't need to go running off you know, I would have let you keep the damned relic. I'd fight a whole army of qunari for you. In fact I did! After all the stupid things I've done for my friends I thought you'd know that my loved ones always come first. Above morals, above personal safety, above all. I'd do anything for the lot of you, even you you idiot. 

I'm not angry at you, I'm just sad. Oh Maker, I sound like Aveline. It's the truth though. I'm not angry you ran away, I just miss you. There's not a day goes by that I don't have to stop myself from making a lewd joke or throwing out an elbow to someone who isn't there. I suppose I'm always talking to all my absent friends, people must think I'm crazy...

Maybe someday we can meet up again. You can take me out on your ship, sail us far away from all this mess with mages and templars and champions. We'll have a beer and trade tales and never look back again. 

Did you really not trust me to keep you safe?

Hawke


	3. Dear Mother

I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.

I got you your home back, I got you your fortune back, but I was so careless that you died. You died in the sewers, part of some mad mage's sick experiment. You died and it's my fault. I'm so sorry.

Maybe it would have been better if Carver had survived, if I was the one killed that day and the twins came with you to Kirkwall. I know I'm the oldest, I'm the co-dependant one that takes care of the whole family, but I also get us into so much trouble. 

I could have saved you if I was faster, smarter. 

I'm so sorry. I hope you're with Carver and father now.


	4. Dear Varric

_Found in a paper airplane in the courtyard of Skyhold_

Don't think I don't see you down there writing letters to everyone about how I'm doing. You tricky dwarf I'll steal all your pens if you keep this up. I told you I'm fine and no one needs to hear about where I am. I'm done putting others in danger. Just come have a drink with me, alright? You remember fun? We used to have fun. 

Don't tell Merril where I am, she'll only come looking and worrying. She has enough on her plate already without worrying about my guilt too. 

I know you told Bethany that I'm not eating. I'm eating right now. Here is a grease spot from my chicken as proof. I am perfectly fine and you don't need to make anyone worry. Seriously. 

I am a perfectly healthy nightmare free Champion. No need for you to tattle on me, _mom_. 

Seriously get up here and have a beer with me, you'll never believe the stories this girl Sera tells.

Hawke


	5. Dear Merrill

Merrill,

I'm sorry we left things the way we did. We were always a disaster waiting to happen, you and I. You were maybe too curious for your own good, and I was too loyal for mine. I'd have followed you off a cliff into the mouth of a demon if you'd asked me with those puppy dog eyes. That's why I didn't stop you all those times you dabbled with magic I'd never let my sister try anything with. That's why I killed every single member of your clan, just to keep you safe from them. I see their faces in my dreams but I would still do it all again to keep you safe. 

That's only one of the reasons why I slipped out that night and never came back. You're healing and preparing for the future and I think maybe I'm not. Sometimes I feel like I'm just a sword, a weapon used to make history. I don't see much of a settling down sort of life in my future. I'm just going to try and swing my sword in the right direction for the right people. You shouldn't have to live with someone like that. 

Varric stills brings you up now and then, probably trying to get me to contact you. I guess it worked. Whenever he calls you "Daisy" I can't help but smile. You really are like a daisy, all bright and cheerful and maybe a bit fragile. Not as fragile as some suspect though.

I still love you. I will always love you. But you should be allowed to love someone else now. 

Yours, Always, 

Hawke


End file.
